


Mom I want to be a pornstar

by LadyAxe



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, So i mean theyre both pornstars, Top Newt, a lot of sex 10/10, newtmas - Freeform, oneshot!, pornstar AU, so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxe/pseuds/LadyAxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Thomas is a pornstar and he then is informed he has to work with a really famous pornstar from England, so he's like why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom I want to be a pornstar

**Author's Note:**

> This is legitmately some hardcore smut so if you haven't seen the tags and you don't like it, now's your chance to click away XD but i mean by all means enjoy because why would you not guys, why would you not?
> 
> #Thank you for reading!

"Mom I want to be a pornstar," Thomas deadpanned at the dinner table.

His father choked on his steak and started coughing, Thomas's mother didn't know how to react… she had widened eyes and mouth agape, as she dropped the potato off her fork. His little brother Chuck had a confused look on his chubby adorable face, having no idea what the hell his older brother just said.

"THOMAS! LANGUAGE!" his mother yelled, Thomas bit into his carrot and took a sip of water.

"I'm completely serious, I've already applied," the brunet claimed, he pulled out a book behind him and passed it to his mom, who nearly passed when she opened the book.

"THOMAS! WHEN THE FFFF- FRICK DID YOU TAKE THOSE PICTURES?!" his mum screamed, Thomas smirked.

"They've accepted me, I have an interview tomorrow," Thomas added, his mother looked utterly horrified and disgusted and pulled her own hair.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO US?! YOU-YOU-YOU DISGRACE!" his mother shrieked and slammed the dinner table, Thomas already expected this from his parents.

"Why Ma? You said I could be whatever I wanted, and this is what I want," Thomas simpered and shrugged, his mother was so close in passing out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DISAPPOINTMENT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR STUPID JOKES! YOUR FATHER AND I MOST DEFINITELY DISAPPROVE AND WILL NOT SUPPORT THIS BEHAVIOUR! JUST LOOK AT YOUR DAD! HE'S CHOKING ON STEAK! DO YOU WANT HIM TO SEE JESUS?!" his mom screeched aloud, loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

"He's not the only one going to be choking on steak," Thomas snickered and winked, his mother and father shot him a dangerous glare.

"YOU'RE DOING A GAY PORNO?!" his father managed to choke out when he reassured himself, Chuck had no idea what was going on and was ushered by his mother to go to his room.

"Look Thomas… son… I'm trying to be as calm as I can right now... because since you were a kid once you decided on something, you will not change your mind… but GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER SON! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" his mom roared, Thomas had never seen his parents this angry, especially his mother who was always kind, caring and sweet.

"It's my choice… it's my path," Thomas uttered out. 

"SON! THAT'S A DISAPPOINTING AND SHUCKED UP PATH! YOU DO NOT LOVE THIS JOB OKAY?! YOU LOVE LAW! THAT'S WHAT YOU TOLD US! YOU DO NOT LOVE THIS SHUCKING GAY PORN SHIT! PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU WANT! You 'DO NOT' want this!" his father yelled in denial, Thomas kissed his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Thomas please-" his mother tried, but Thomas cut her off.

"You wanna know what I shucking love? OKAY! I SHUCKING LOVE COCK OKAY?! I WANT TO SUCK DICK OKAY?! I WANT A DICK IN ME WHILE EVERYONE'S WATCHING!" Thomas snapped and threw his head back almost laughing as his parents looked at him with shock and horrification.

"You're the cumshot I should've swallowed, I regret you so much," his mother whispered out, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"You're right… you should of swallowed me. It's your mistake…you should've swallowed. And I'm not gonna make that mistake… I will always swallow," Thomas sneered and licked the sauce off his lips seductively.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS FAMILY!" his father bellowed and threw a loaf of bread at Thomas, who caught it and raised his eyebrows.

"Oooooo! Hard bread! Just what I like!" the brunet chirped and bit softly into the bread.

"THOMAS! YOU ARE NOT OUR SON! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" his mother screamed, tears falling down her face.

"Yeah sure imma fuck everyone when I'm out of here," he laughed.

"LAST CHANCE THOMAS! WE'LL FORGET ALL ABOUT THIS IF YOU APOLOGIZE! IT'S YOUR WEIRD SHUCKING GAY PORN JOB OR YOUR FAMILY!" his father warned.

 

****

"Yeah I still miss them sometimes," Thomas said and laughed to Aris, who had recently shot a video with him just then.

"Clearly," Aris snickered and rolled his eyes as he poured wine into Thomas's cup, as they were sitting down on a couch in bathrobes.

"Thomas, I need to talk to you," his manager Teresa coughed and raised her eyebrows while giving him a serious look with her clear blue eyes, Thomas got up and brought his wine cup with him.

The black haired female brought Thomas out of the 'shoot room' and brought him into another private room.

"Tom…we need to talk," she said as Thomas took a gulp of red wine.

"Yeah 'bout what?" the sweaty brunet asked and pushed his hair back.

"A new project," she replied simply and smiled, Thomas grinned.

"When is it?" he asked.

"Tom, I know that it's out of your schedule and you normally work three days a week, but is it alright if you take time out of tomorrow to go to meet your 'partner' you're going to be working with and film with him," Teresa requested, Thomas nodded slowly.

"Can't my new partner wait?" Thomas asked, not trying to sound rude.

"Well your new partner wants to meet you and have a chat, before you get into the…sex bit," Teresa explained, Thomas almost laughed.

"What the shuck? He wants to talk to me and get to know me better before we fuck? This is porn, not emotional love sex," Thomas snickered, Teresa sighed.

"Please Tom… he's actually the most famous pornstar in England, and he's coming over here to because fans in the comments have requested him to bang you," the raven haired woman stated, Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Bang me? Many famous pornstars have had sex with me, what makes this one so important?" the brunet asked. Teresa tried not to look annoyed.

"Well… because a lot of people said you would get a lot of views if you two…you know? Even your co-workers have said that you two would look great together," Teresa said, Thomas hesitantly nodded.

"Okay…I'll do it… so who's this British shank I'm hitting? What's his favourite position? The teabag?" Thomas mocked and let out a teasing laugh, Teresa smirked.

"You'll meet him tomorrow, rumours said he's really good! His videos need to be paid to watch," Teresa cheerfully added, Thomas frowned.

"That special? I don't believe it," Thomas groaned, Teresa shrugged.

"Good work today! See you tomorrow, I'll grab a car and pick you up tomorrow," Teresa said, and waved before leaving.

Thomas actually looked forward to this and went back to the room Aris was in.

 

***The next morning***

Thomas snored softly as he rolled over to the left side of the pillow, he was awoken by a loud piercing honk from outside, he shot up, eyes flew open and nearly fell off the bed.

Thomas lazily got up, half naked, and opened the curtains… he could see his manager beeping her honk.

"TOM! YOU'RE SHUCKING LATE! I SAID BE DOWN HERE BY 9 A.M. AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN READY?!" she exasperated, Thomas blocked his ears with his hands and glanced at his alarm clock.

9:15 a.m.

Thomas was fully awake now and jumped, he unorderly grabbed a white button up shirt from his beautiful walk in closet, he randomly selected some black trousers, snatched a black belt lying on the floor and some white socks.

He then rushed in his bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, he struggled to pull on his clothes as he was in such a hurry, he felt too much panic within him. Teresa wouldn't stop honking from outside, it rung in Thomas's ear and made him even more frantic.

He rushed downstairs without doing his hair, he almost slid across his slick marbled white tiles, towards the front door. He let out an annoyed grunt as he had forgotten his phone, keys and wallet upstairs. So he had to go back up as fast as he could.

Teresa was still honking.

"I SHUCKING GET IT!" the brunet screamed and legit ripped his bed sheets off and flung his blanket to the other side of the room just to find his phone. And with the correct items, he went downstairs again, putting on his shoes while opening the door.

He finally got out of the house, he locked the door and ran towards Teresa's car. She stopped honking when Thomas slid inside and closed the door.

"TICK TOCK TOM! DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! WE'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE!" she yelled, before Thomas could respond and put on his seat belt, she started the car and drove away.

During the trip, he was lectured for an eternity by Teresa, so he tried to fix his hair in the car mirror, button his shirt right and adjust his shoes.

Teresa called the people and told them that they were going to be late because of 'traffic', she apologised to them for god who knows, a hundred? A thousand times?

"I can 'NOT' believe you Tom! What the shuck is wrong with you?! You slinthead! You've got to take your job seriously! AND DO NOT ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" the blue eyed beauty snapped angrily as she made a sharp edged turn, Thomas bit his lip and didn't say anything because he knew he was in the wrong.

***30 minutes later***

"So goddamn late," she said as she finished parking the car in a VIP parking spot, she opened the door and hopped out, grabbing her handbag and documents, Thomas followed sheepishly behind her as she rushed towards the studio they were invited to.

When they got to the location, which was a lounge, only a dark skinned man was to be seen.

"Mister Alby!" Thomas heard Teresa call, she skilfully ran towards the strong man with ease in heels. The man who looked tired, brightened up as he saw her and stood up.

"Ms Agnes! So glad to see you girl!" he exclaimed and the two of them vigorously shook hands.

"I am…I truly am….'SO' goddamn sorry! We were supposed to meet at 9:30, and I told Thomas to meet outside at 9 so it will be 9:30 when we met, and now it's 10! But I swear it was because of traffic! This shuckfaced lady was-" she babbled on, but Alby laughed.

"It's okay! You couldn't help it!" the man laughed, he then glanced over at Thomas.

"You must be Thomas…" he said, Thomas gave a small smile and shook his hand gently.

"I'm the manager of your partner, your partner's name is called Newt by the way…" Alby said, Thomas nodded with a smile.

"Oh right! Newt! Should I bring Thomas in the room so they can talk?" Teresa quipped, Alby stopped her before she could go anywhere.

"No offence and honestly don't worry about it, but Newt is shooting a video inside that room right now because you guys were taking quite a while, he needed to keep on schedule and should be done in about ten minutes," Alby explained, Teresa 'oh-ed' and shot a small glare at Thomas.

They sat down for about five minutes before Alby spoke up.

"You know Thomas, do you want to see how experienced my client is?" Alby brought up, Thomas furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You can watch him and get a rough idea on what he looks like, you know…get to know him before he knows you," Alby said, Thomas puckered up his lips and thought for a while, he glanced over at Teresa who gave him a 'go ahead' eye gesture.

So he did.

"Room 250!" Alby called as Thomas pushed open the sound proof door in the lounge and stepped outside into the corridors.

He walked down the corridor and found himself greeted by the room 250, he pushed open the door quietly and slowly to see that it was surrounded by cameras, lights, microphones and technological equipment.

There were a few people filming two people on the couch, Thomas walked in… the camera crew just looked at him and smiled…already knowing who he was and so casual about him walking in a sex scene.

His eyes widened as he saw a good looking, buff, muscular, black haired and tan Asian, sitting on the couch with his mouth slightly opened and a blush clouded his cheeks, his fingers gripped around some blond hair of the boy who was giving him a blowjob.

Thomas knew immediately the blond boy who was sucking dick was his partner, he bit his lip as he decided to judge how good the boy was.

He raised his eyebrows when the Asian man began panting and moaning loudly, begging the British boy for more.

"C-coming…" the Asian blurted out, and bucks his hips inside the blond's mouth as he came.

The Brit pulled his lips off the tan boy's dick, making a plop noise as he did.

"And cut!" Thomas heard the director call, the lighting stopped, cameras stopped rolling, microphones pulled back and placed down on the floor.

They handed the fluffy white bathrobe to the Asian first, who put it on and smiled at the people who gave it to him.

Thomas tried to sneak a glance at the British boy, and he finally got to saw him when the blond turned around. He wiped the semen from his lips and chin with his thumb while glancing up at his surroundings, he looked around…then he spotted Thomas.

They locked eye contact for a while, it shocked Thomas when Newt pushed his tongue to right cheek and formed an 'O' shape with his left hand and put it near the side of his lips, then winked at the brunet. Thomas raised his eyebrows… beginning to like this boy, sucking dick huh?

Their eye contact broke when the Brit was passed a bathrobe and he began talking to the man he just sucked off. Thomas decided to go back to the lounge.

 

***

The Brit walked out, into the lounge where Teresa, Thomas and Alby were sitting… the blond was still wearing the bathrobe. The Asian from before peeked in the room as Newt walked in the lounge.

"Hey, Rachel told me to remind you to collect your pay check when you get back," the black haired boy said. The blond smiled at him and winked.

"Thanks Minho, appreciate that," he replied, Thomas clicked his tongue and looked at his to-be partner up and down, with admiration.

The Brit's pale and perfect skin was covered in sweat, his blond hair was messed up and some of it were stuck to his forehead, his body looked like the perfect thing to play with, his face was charming and good looking, with the innocent yet dangerous brown eyes and soft looking pink lips that anyone would dream of kissing, but for Thomas… he mostly wanted those lips around his dick.

The Asian, who Thomas now knew was named Minho (he will search up his videos when he gets home), smiled and left the room.

The blond walked up to them and flashed a sweet smile.  
"How was it?" Alby asked, the Brit shrugged, "Felt good… his come tasted nice, unlike the other guy."

Alby nodded with pursed lips and decided to introduce his client to Thomas and Teresa.

"So this is Teresa, the manager of the boy you're going to be shooting a video with tonight," Alby explained, Newt shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Newt… and you're Tommy right?" Newt said and then moved on to shake Thomas's hand.

"Uhhh…actually its Thomas…" the brunet corrected, Newt laughed.

"Nice. But can I call you Tommy? Because I'm your favourite?" the Brit asked and winked right after, Thomas blushed and nodded.

"If you want…" he coughed and looked away, Newt kept a confident smile on his face as he then looked at Alby and Teresa.

"If you don't mind…" Newt said and eyed Teresa and Alby, the two of them got up and left the room…leaving Thomas and Newt behind.

A few awkward silences later.

"So…how long have you've been in this industry for?" Thomas asked, popping up a question. Newt frowned and looked thoughtful.

"Three years…I think?" the Brit replied, Thomas nodded.

"What's the weirdest thing you've done?" Thomas asked again with a mischievous grin, Newt bit his lip.

"Well… I've had a play around with like… five dicks? Not really a fan of orgys… it's bloody confusing and an absolute mess," Newt said, Thomas burst out laughing.

"Sod off shank, what's the weirdest thing 'YOU'VE' done?" Newt sneered, Thomas thought for a moment.

"Hmm… one time I had to pretend to be doctor and uhh… this guy had to be a nurse, and we had to use medicines and syringes… yeah…that was pretty shucking weird," Thomas briefly said, Newt giggled.

"I always wanted to be a doctor…" Newt said as he moved to sit next to Thomas.

"What changed?" the brunet snickered as Newt started to touch his thighs.

"I wanted to fuck hot boys like you 24/7," he whispered huskily, Thomas could feel himself getting a bit turned on as heat rushed towards his face.

Newt leaned towards Thomas and gently pressed his lips onto the brunet's lips, starting a soft kiss. Thomas immediately kissed back, he couldn't believe his partner would be this good looking and skilled. Newt tasted sweet… and a bit salty…Thomas guessed it was because of Minho from before.

The blond began to caress Thomas's cheeks, kissing him repeatedly and refused to let Thomas breathe.

"Fuck," Thomas muttered as he pushed Newt away, the Brit looked down at Thomas's pants… the brunet was hard, causing Newt to chuckle.

"You call yourself an expert porn star? You get hard from a few kisses?" he teased, Thomas blushed and looked away… what had gotten into him? Why was it only Newt that could get him to feel like this?

"No matter… I can fix that," Newt clarified, he began to kiss Thomas again.

This time their kisses were rough, Newt had pressed his lips tightly against Thomas's, a bit too forced, as if the blond wanted more. Newt's hand had moved down to Thomas's groin and had began stroking the brunet's clothed member. Thomas would describe the kiss was messy and unprofessional, instead of smooth and co-ordinated, Newt tugged on Thomas's lips so the brunet would open his mouth wider. And once Thomas did, it made everything feel so hot around him. He wasn't sure if it was just the lack of air-conditioning, their body heat or Newt. Their kisses were filled with tongue, and teeth…but mostly lots of tongue.

"You ready Tommy? You want me to eat you up better than I did to Minho? Hm? You would want that won't you?" Newt said with heavy breaths as he pulled away from Thomas.

Thomas gave out a soft grunt of consent, and with no hesitation, the blond began to unbuckle Thomas's belt.

At the worst time both their managers pushed in the door.

"Hey Tom, we've discussed a few things and we were wondering if…WHOA!" she began but gasped when she was greeted by the sight of Newt and Thomas.

"Bruh," was only what Alby who was on the phone could say when he saw.

"Ugh… I was just about to suck dick," Newt groaned as he pulled away from Thomas, who whimpered a little since he was still painfully hard.

Thomas reluctantly sat up and looked at Teresa, who seemed impressed instead because he had bonded with Newt so quickly. A bit too…quickly actually.

Teresa coughed before speaking, "Anyways… we were wondering if you guys would like to do the video now, to get it over and done with? If that's alright with you Newt?"

Newt clicked his tongue, he looked at Teresa and Alby and then Thomas, then Teresa and Alby again.

"Normally…I wouldn't agree to this but it seems to me that Tommy wants the D right now," Newt cockily responded and laughed.

Alby smiled and nodded, "Okay then, alright, they said yes. Set up the equipment." Alby said over the phone.

Teresa then showed them the direction towards another room in the studio.

***

Cameras, microphones and all equipment had been set up around a bed, a few people greeted them kindly and told them to just go for it.

Newt had changed into a casual black t-shirt with grey sweatpants, and Thomas had to be completely naked with boxers on.

"Okay so what this scene is that, Newt…Thomas is your boyfriend and you tied him to your bed overnight, so he woke up with his hands tied above his head. Newt I want you to tease him and stuff like that…improvise alright?" a man named Ben said to Newt, the blond agreed immediately and didn't need to be told twice.

"Thomas… just act vulnerable and super, super, super horny, that's it…"director Ben demanded, Thomas nodded and let himself be tied up to the headboard.

"In positions….and action!" Ben called, and everything began.

***

Thomas's eyes flew opened, he yawned and tried to sit up… only to be stopped by something… his arms were over his head, and he couldn't move them.

He whined and tried to break free of them, he looked down at his boner and squirmed uncomfortably.

Newt's cue came and he walked in with a smirk.

"Good morning baby," Newt said as he seductively stalked over to the brunet.

"Fuck! What did you do?!" Thomas complained, as he struggled to move. Newt licked his lips and sat beside Thomas, tilting the boy's chin up.

"I put Viagra in your alcohol, so when you woke up from passing out, you would want me," Newt cooed and before Thomas could protest, the blond began kissing him…

Unlike before the shoot, their kiss felt passionate and sweet, not rough…this time it was professional.

"Babe…please…please… it hurts…" Thomas pleaded and panted as Newt stopped kissing him.

"Beg baby…beg for me," Newt teased, Thomas, even though he knew this was for a video, he knew that Newt enjoyed doing this, enjoyed it a bit too much.

"Fuck. Newt… I want it, please… it hurts… please do me…" Thomas begged, the blond had a satisfied smile on his face, but Thomas wasn't sure if he could see a bit of mischief hidden behind.

Newt kissed his way down from Thomas's neck, to his chest and down his torso, before pulling and chucking the brunet's underwear somewhere else in the room.

He began kissing Thomas's hips and inner thigh, but not where Thomas wanted it.

"NEWT! PLEASE!" Thomas pleaded as he felt the frustration shoot through him, the Brit ignored his cries and would occasionally kiss somewhere far from where he wanted it.

"BABE! PLEASE! Fuck you! Shit…I meant fuck me! Please!" Thomas whined, he never would guess someone like him had to beg this much.

Finally Newt undressed his full body and moved his lips to Thomas's dick, kissing the side of it and then the head, before putting it in his mouth.

"Yes, right there…" Thomas hissed and jerked his hips a little; annoyed by the fact his hands were not free. "Bless Newt's gag reflexes," Thomas thought quietly to himself as he enjoyed the Brit's skilful mouth.

But before Thomas was close to his high, Newt had sensed it and pulled his mouth away and winked at him.

"Now we can't have you coming just yet Tommy, still need to fuck you babe…" Newt teased and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Then fuck. Put it in!" Thomas demanded greedily, he was so close…it was so selfish of Newt to deny him that. He could slowly feel his orgasm fade away further away from him as Newt, precum leaking from the two boy's dicks.

Thomas didn't know why but he was feeling extremely horny, he wanted action, he wanted friction, he wanted to kiss Newt while the blond fucked him recklessly, he knew that he got dick everyday from his career, but he has never in his whole life wanted something inside him that desperately before.

"You ready baby? You want this cock?" Newt snickered, as he rubbed the tip of his dick against Thomas's hole.

"Yes…please… you can't just feed me Viagra, tie me up and leave me like this," Thomas said, Newt chuckled as he slid into the brunet.

Thomas tensed his jaw as he tried not cry and he tried not to whimper, he was so used to having lube it hurt when Newt put it in.

Newt gives Thomas no time to adjust and begins to roll his hips, the brunet let out a pained pleasurable growl, the Brit arches his body over so he could kiss Thomas.

"Does it hurt?" he whispers, Thomas feels the pain go away as Newt finds a pattern and starts to move more professionally.

"You like that Tommy? What else do you want? What more baby? Tell me…beg me…" Newt says while fucking the brunet.

Thomas wanted nothing more to be free of those ropes, he wanted to run his hands through Newt's blond and soft looking hair, he wanted to scratch and leave marks on the blond's pale skin, he wanted to touch himself while Newt fucked him.

"I want…I want…I want to get out of these ropes," Thomas panted, Newt looked at him with amusement.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Newt chirped as he pulls out of Thomas, the brunet looks at him with disbelief.

"What are you doing?!" Thomas exclaims, feeling the lack of fulfilment inside of him. The brunet is confused, he could slightly see Newt's cock wanted to be inside of Thomas but the porn star was so professional, he kept up the act of the 'teasing' boyfriend. Thomas had underestimated him…a lot.

"Describe exactly what you want…exactly…" Newt demanded, Thomas blushed and pulled on the ropes.

"I want…you to be inside…of me…please…" he squeaked out, Newt almost rolled his eyes.

"Describe…EXACTLY," he said again, Thomas flushed red.

He coughed and looked at Newt straight in the eyes, "I want…I want your dick inside of my ass, but I want your hand to be stroking me because I can't do that, but I also want you to be kissing me at the same time, I want no…I need you to fuck me harder than ever and come inside me…please…I can't take it anymore."

Thomas felt his eyes start to water; he had never been denied sex halfway.

"Ah…so needy," Newt chuckled and brushed his hand on Thomas's cheeks.

"Since you asked so nicely…" Newt said and trailed off, the blond put his dick inside Thomas again and began moving…a bit faster than last time.

Since Thomas wanted Newt's touch, the Brit leaned closer and pressed his body closer to Thomas, he began to kiss the brunet… a hot, passionate yet sloppy kiss. Newt would sometimes leave hickeys on Thomas's neck and bites on his shoulders, the blond looked forward each time he kissed a new place because he would draw different reactions from Thomas.

Thomas was usually the loud and screaming bottom, which really entertained Newt because Thomas would utter out nonsense, sometimes pleas followed with moans and groans, echoing the room.

Newt's hand moved down, as he wrapped his fingers around Thomas's dick and started to move an up and down motion.

Thomas didn't know why he felt super horny, he would move his own hips, urging Newt to go faster and harder, he wanted every single part of Newt right now.

Newt stopped kissing Thomas and decided to lift one of the brunet's legs over his shoulder… which really was a good idea because when Newt thrusted inside, he immediately hit Thomas's prostate and the boy let out a pleasurable and erotic moan.

"A-ah…b-babe…gonna…come…" Thomas managed to choke out, a little bit of saliva dripping off the edge of the brunet's mouth from overwhelming pleasure. And with a few more strokes on his length from Newt's hand, Thomas comes all over his stomach…letting out a loud groan as he does.

Newt too needed to come, he throws his head back as he rides his high when he thrusts a few more times into Thomas.

The Brit pulls out, leaving a worn out and panting brunet arching his hips as a bit more come drips out of him.

"Love you baby," Newt says as he kisses Thomas once more quickly. And when he pulled away he could hear the director's voice.

"And cut! We're done!" Ben said, cameras stopped rolling, lights turned off and microphones shut down, a few people rushed towards to untie Thomas and to give them a towel and a new bathrobe to clean off.

"An absolutely great shucking job, I would fap to that," Ben complimented and high-fived Newt who just laughed at him.

"I loved working with Tommy, he's so good!" Newt said to his director who agreed with him.

Once Thomas was untied, he sat up and cleaned off with a towel, slipping into a bathrobe lazily. He looked tired and took a big yawn. His hair was messy and he was soaked in sweat, he rubbed his eyes and got off the bed.

"Well done Thomas! Great job out there! This video is gonna get a shuck tonne of views! And soon people gotta need that membership to watch this klunk," a guy named Clint said, Thomas gave a lazy thumbs up and yawned again.

"No that was good…what should we call the video?" another man named Zart asked, Clint thought for a while.

"Do you wanna go for some shit like 'Boyfriend Bondage', I mean the porn industry sucks at titles, but they suck something else ya know?" Clint responded, everyone laughed.

"You did so well Tommy, if I had to fuck only one person in this whole world…it would be you," Newt praised, the brunet smiled and wiped the sweat off his own forehead.

"It was nice working with you…best sex I've ever had," Thomas responded with a grin.

"This is good stuff! How do you guys feel about working with each other again? A sequel maybe?" Ben suddenly brought up.

Thomas and Newt looked at each other, and smirked.

"Good that," they both said together.


End file.
